


Lewd Silver

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Series: Cotton Candy - Creepypasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Autistic Character, Bullying, Dacryphilia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Groping, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Groping, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: Cotton Candy is bored and nobody is home. No, that's a lie, Lost Silver is home, but he can't play with xir properly without arms and legs, nor run around the stairs or anything. But xe can bother him about his lack of limbs and questions that can't be answered in polite company.Oh, well. Thank goodness xe is not a polite company, but he still don't want to answer!
Relationships: Lost Silver (Creepypasta)/Original Character
Series: Cotton Candy - Creepypasta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958710
Kudos: 4





	Lewd Silver

**Author's Note:**

> LEWD SILVER  
> Cotton Candy is back and i gotta finish the slendercandy fanfic soon, but while at it, take it. Cotton Candy is a lil ass who take pride in being xir naturally annoying self. but also xe is horny. that's what happens when one dies and keeps a body but is full of hormones, and don't give a fuck. xe gets to fuck a lot when keeping the fucks.

"Hey, Lost Silver? How do you jerk off if you don't have arms?" Cotton Candy asked, awfully bored and not worrying at all that xe was bothering and embarrassing the poor videogame dude. If he could, he would hide his face right away, but like xe pointed out, no arms and no hands either. So he could only squeak, spinning the gamer chair and turning it away from her.

"It's Gold..." He murmured, sniffling. "And that's not polite to ask someone..."

"Oh, c'mon! I'm not making fun of you, and I won't if you answer me!" Xe said, coming from behind and putting xir arms around his neck in almost a hug. "I promise! Now, do you ask for BEN's help? I saw him coming out from your room a few times quite satisfied!" The boy squeaked again, tearing up from the humiliation. "No, don't cry! Is BEN that bad in bed?!"

"NO! He's not...." Gold just wanted xir to not say those things, not make one of his few friends be known as bad in bed. He knew it was important for the Link-wannabe. For some reason.

"So he's not, huh..." Cotton Candy giggled, too close to his ear. "How do you know, so you do ask for his help. Or perhaps he just wants to do it and you get a nice snack out of it? Some bro fun times?" Xir laugh always felt like autotune. Because xe was basically an electrical zombie, the voice always came out funny. Gold wished it turned him off from xir taunts, but as the distracted hands went down resting on his chest...

"O-oh..."

"Oh?! I can't believe that silly little man haven't been caring for this little friend recently! What an audacity! Or..." Gold could swear xe was looking at him with sadistic pleasure. "Are you that happy to have me around? Lostie, you naughty boy! What a player you would be if you had your arms, I guess, haha!"

"I'm not- I'm not a player! That's not funny." He sniffled. "You began to talk about that, so..."

"So you got excited just with the subject? Or... Was it because of this place?" Xe spinned him around to look directly at xir, xir hands quickly falling on this chest. Even through the shirt, the light scratching of xir nails made Gold shiver. "Oh! You had a reaction! So that's why you got all excited! Does BEN know that? I gotta tell him, I gotta!" He couldn't push xir away.

Should he even push xir away? Cotton Candy at least wasn't the type to leave him with a boner, as xe sat down _on_ it.

"Wow, Lostie, no wonder you feel so antsy already with your tiddies, those are of high quality! So beefy, are you rubbing them on Jeffy's and getting some nice tits by osmosis?" If Gold wasn't already moaning with the hands falling hard and groping his chest, he would have complained. He didn't rub himself on Jeff! Cotton Candy was great at assuming the weirdest things, and that was why he hated playing babysitter to new pastamonsters. At least he was used to the older ones.

He did wish he could hate when xe pinched his nipples and twisted them around, looking at him right on the eye.

"Oh, no! Don't cry, Lostie! Ain't we having a nice time? A nice bro time?" A particularly hard twist made him gasp. It was too much, Gold couldn't bear it. "Oh, my, my! You got harder, do you want little Goldie to take some attention? But what about your titties?"

"Don't! Call, them, ah, titties, that's embarrasSING!" He threw his head back, breathless. His tears kept falling, but Cotton Candy didn't mind seeing the red color falling, as if xe could say anything with the gray skin that bled all the time if not for stickers and band-aids. If anything, it was hot and made xir insides burn sweetly. Gold was almost lost in the touch, but he still screamed a bit when Cotton Candy tore off his shirt to touch his chest directly.

"Fuck, Lostie, you should be a player with those tits, no kidding." Xe commented. "They are seriously so soft, and you are so pale, I should paint your boobs with some nice colors later, shouldn't I?" Gold was shaking through his weeping. "Next time we see BEN, we should ask him to give more attention to those cute nip nips of yours, am I right or am I right?"

"Whyyy you keep bringing him uuup...?" The ghost tried to ask, his head cloudy. His dick was going to blow up soon and that was just as embarrassing as the mentioned other ghost boy's doing.

"Oh? You want me to only think of you right now or something?" A sadistic smile came up. "That's so romantic! We don't even have that type of relationship! But I would date your boobs, haha!" Gold buckled up his hip, wheezing from the effort, and to his surprise, he wasn't the only one making a pleased noise this time. "Lostie, don't mind me if I go for a snack, pretty boy!"

Gold wished he could ask what xe meant, but it was unnecessary anyway when his dick was freed. Cotton Candy hesitated for a moment, biting xir lower lip as if thinking how xe desired to please xirself, finally deciding to keep the seat but taking the shorts and underwear off quickly before sitting heavily.

It took all of his willpower to not blow right away inside. It took way more, god knows from where, to not blow when Cotton Candy began to both ride and grope his chest quite desperately. "Goldie, Lostie and I are having a fun bro time! Hah, are you having fun?!" To be quite honest, Gold didn't expect it to turn out exactly fun. But xir red pupils were gone from how excited xe was, and xir greedy laugh whenever his cock hit somewhere nice inside xir body, and even his shivers were growing to be fun.

He wouldn't admit it later, however. That was embarrassing enough to happen.

Gold came before Cotton Candy did, crying out and rolling his eyes back, but it didn't stop xir from ride his softening dick until xe screamed, sounding just so pleased that he felt a bit nice about himself. Just a bit. And he also didn't blush when xe still kept himself inside, hugging him all dazed and chatting about random victims and Cotton Candy thought they were utter morons until the others arrived.

When BEN looked curiously at xir legs dropping white cream from xir underwear and then at him, a nasty knowing smirk made Gold cry again.

"Hey, why does it smell like rotten milk here?" Eyeless Jack asked, sniffing and making a disgusted face.


End file.
